The Adventure Begins
by Not My Real Name
Summary: Prequel to my Sonic/Transformers trilogy, mainly involving what happened to my characters beforehand.


Obsidian: This is the start of a collection of one- or two-chapter stories that provide some back story for Notme's stuff

Obsidian: This is the start of a prequel to Notme's trilogy, to provide some back story for Notme's stuff.

Notme: I'm doing this instead of oneshots to save time.

Shadow: This is about Hunter and Blizz, with the beginning taking place about 5 years prior to Sonic Heroes, Transform and Roll Out.

Notme: On with the show!

Shadow: The disclaimer?

Notme: Besides the fact that I don't own you, there's nothing to say in that regard. But I will say that I own Hunter, Blizz, Obsidian, Essence, and Darkstone.

Shadow: Are all of them appearing in this one?

Notme: You'll see.

* * *

The Boy Sealed Inside a Crystal

The village was peaceful. It was another normal day. 11-year-old Hunter Drake was bored out of his mind. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, with white shoes. It was a week after Blizz's 14th birthday, and already the boys were all over her. Hunter decided to avoid all that and go exploring in the forest. He went in to grab his sword, just in case of trouble.

"And what do you think you're doing, young man?"

Hunter had been caught by his mother. "I was just gonna explore a little," he explained. "Well," Mrs. Drake said, "be careful, and take Blizz along." "Don't worry," Hunter said, "I will." He rushed out, both his own and Blizz's swords in hand. "Now to find Blizz," he said.

14-year-old Blizzeta Drake was in her normal hideout. She knew she was safe from being pestered by boys here. She looked around, and decided that the coast was clear. She crawled out of her hiding spot and tried to get home without being noticed. She was wearing a white shirt, a light blue short skirt, and blue boots.

"Hey, Blizz!"

Blizz froze when she heard someone call her name. She turned around. "Oh," she said, relieved, "it's just you, Hunter." "I'm going exploring," Hunter said, "and Mom said you had to come." "Alright," Blizz replied, "where are we going today?" "The mountain cave," Hunter said, "we haven't been there yet."

The two siblings walked through the forest. Hunter looked around for the cave. "You remember the legend of the cave, right, bro?" Blizz asked. "Nope," Hunter replied, "I went to bed as soon as we got home that night." Blizz laughed.

"I'll go ahead and tell you, then," she said, "the legend is that, a very long time ago, a boy went into the cave and never came out. It's said that his spirit still inhabits the cave to this very day." "Ooh, a ghost story," Hunter said, "now I really can't wait to find that cave, and be the first to confirm the legend!"

They came to a clearing, and Blizz saw something sparkling in the distance. "Let's go that way," she said. Hunter nodded and followed. They found themselves looking at a large pile of rocks, with an opening near the top. "I wonder what's up there," Blizz said.

Hunter had already started jumping up each rock. "Hunter," Blizz said angrily, "you get back here! Do you know what Mom would say if you got hurt while exploring?" "You worry too much, sis," Hunter replied, "I'll be fine." Blizz decided to carefully make her way up there after Hunter. They found that the opening was the entrance to the cave they were going to explore. Hunter went in first, with Blizz starting to follow soon after.

The sparkling object was at her feet. She picked it up and examined it. It was a crystal pendant, expertly carved into the shape of a snowflake. It was attached to a silver chain. "Come on, Blizz!" Hunter yelled back as he came back out, "There's no time to look at jewelry! Put it down and come on!" "I'm keeping this," Blizz replied, "it's just too pretty to let someone else take after I found it." She put the necklace on.

The two of them then went into the cave. "I can't see a thing in here," Blizz said. "I've got it covered," Hunter replied, making a small flame in his hand. They kept going, looking at the walls, since some of them appeared to be made of some kind of crystal. "If only the rest of the town knew this was here," Hunter said, "we'd all be-" Blizz was looking at a strange light from farther down. She went to investigate.

She found that the source of the light was inside a very large crystal deposit. She took a closer look. "HUNTER!!" she shouted. Hunter came running. "What is it?" he asked. "Look in there," Blizz replied, pointing to the crystal. Hunter looked, and nearly ran out when he saw what Blizz wanted him to see.

Inside the crystal was a young man, around Blizz's age by the looks of it. He had black hair, and was wearing white armor. He was also emitting a strange glow. "I think we need to try to get him out of there," Blizz said. "Leave that to me," Hunter replied, swinging his sword at the crystal. The blade bounced off without doing any real damage. Blizz tried, with the same result. "Let's try our powers," she suggested. "We only just got them," Hunter replied, "I don't think we'll be able to break this with them." They tried anyway, with Blizz firing blasts of cold, and Hunter firing blasts of heat.

All of this did nothing. Hunter got frustrated. He tried using a fireball in the hand he was holding his sword in. The blade of his sword erupted into flames. "Cool," he said. "That's not cool," Blizz said, "this is cool." Her sword was doing the same thing, only it was surrounded by an aura of cold instead of fire. Hunter laughed at her joke.

The two of them tried using their swords in unison. The blades stopped when they were both pointing at the boy. The glow got brighter, and the crystal in the cave started to vanish.

When it was over, the boy opened his eyes and looked at Hunter and Blizz. "Hello," he said in a friendly voice, "who are you?" "I'm Hunter," Hunter replied shyly. "And my name is Blizzeta," Blizz added, "but my friends call me Blizz." "I'd like to be your friend," the boy replied, "oh, my name's Obsidian, by the way." Only goodness and purity of heart could be seen in the boy's yellow eyes.

Blizz went off to explore further into the cave. "How did you get into that crystal?" Hunter asked Obsidian. "I don't know," Obsidian replied, "All I know is that you and Blizz freed me. The rest of my mind is blank, besides my name."

Blizz quickly got out of earshot of the other two, so unless she screamed, they wouldn't hear anything she said. She stopped at a ledge overseeing a drop, the length of which she couldn't figure out on her own. Before she experimented by dropping a rock, someone grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. She saw that it was a man dressed in all black. Blizz wanted to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Scream and you die," he said. Blizz nodded. The man removed his hand, and Blizz caught her breath. "What do you want?" she asked, scared. "That necklace of yours," the man replied, "hand it over, now!"

"And if I refuse?"

"I thought you'd say that," the figure replied, "the good news is that I'm not in the mood to kill anyone right now." Blizz sighed with relief, until the man picked her up and held her over the edge. "The bad news is that I can let gravity do it for me." "I'm not giving you anything," Blizz said. "I'll give you time to think about it," the man replied.

Blizz was now dangling over the edge, the only thing keeping her from falling being the small metal stake at the other end of the rope she was tied up with. "Can't we talk about this!?" she asked, "I'm way too young and cute to die!" "Then you should have taken up my offer," the man replied, "now, give me the pendant, and I'll untie you. Refuse, and I'll cut the rope and take it from your corpse at the bottom. What's it gonna be?"

Blizz noticed a girl, about her age, maybe a little younger, with red hair and wearing all red. "Lesson one," the man said, "as soon as possible, make it quite clear what you want, and what you're capable of." "Y-you're not really going to k-kill her, are you?" the girl asked.

"That depends on how cooperative she is." Blizz had to fight the urge to scream when he said that. "Why do you want this thing, anyway?" she asked. "That is none of your concern," the man replied.

(With Hunter and Obsidian)

"So you really don't know anything about your past?" Hunter asked. "Nope," Obsidian replied. "Hey," Hunter said, changing the subject, "Blizz has been gone for a while now." "You're right," Obsidian replied, "We should go find her." They ran down the passage that Blizz went into, and saw the man, who sensed their presence.

"Hide yourself, Essence," he said softly, "we have uninvited guests!" He sent a blast of energy at the two boys, who barely managed to avoid it. The girl in red found a good spot to conceal herself and got into it.

Hunter ran towards the man, who drew his sword and placed it over the edge. "Come any closer," he said, "and the girl will see firsthand how far the drop is." "You wouldn't-" Hunter replied.

"Oh, but I would," the man replied. "Hunter!" Blizz yelled, "DO SOMETHING!!" "I can't," Hunter said, "I can't risk calling this bluff." "Good thinking," the man said, "because this isn't a bluff."

Obsidian charged at the man, only to be swatted away. Essence tried to avoid getting hit by him, but ended up going into Obsidian's path and knocked over the edge. She managed to grab onto some small protrusions, but the next handhold was the ledge itself, which was half again as far to reach as her arm was long. "HELP!!" she shouted.

Obsidian heard the yell and reached over the edge towards her. "Give me your hand!" he yelled. She didn't argue with someone trying to save her life. When Obsidian pulled her up, her blue eyes met his yellow ones, and something clicked in Essence's mind.

Hunter threw a small fireball at the man, who just let it hit. "Is that the best you've got, boy?" he asked, "that's not even worthy of being called an attack! If your fire abilities are still this weak, then your sister's powers are, as well."

"H-how do you-" "It's written all over your face," the man interrupted, "The two of you care about one another very much, don't you?" Hunter nodded. The man pulled Blizz back up, untied her, shoved her in front of him, and pulled put a pistol. "I know how to bring out your full potential," he said, before shooting Blizz. Blizz winced in pain, but she didn't fall. In fact, the bullet didn't even penetrate her skin, but it did leave a bad scrape.

"I see you're already resistant to the crude human weapon," the man said, "but how about this?" He grabbed Blizz again and tossed her over the ledge. She screamed the whole way down, and landed with a loud thud. "BLIZZ!!" Hunter shouted, "You're gonna pay for that!" Hunter's eyes were glowing bright red. Hew charged at the man in pure rage, also bathing him in dark flames. "What is this!?" the man said, "His power has increased exponentially, and it's as if he's a whole different person!" "You're dead, Darkstone!" Hunter yelled. "How do you know who I am?" Darkstone asked, "I never told you!" "I took a wild guess," Hunter replied.

Darkstone warped over, grabbed Essence, and warped above them. Hunter had returned to his normal state, and was using the fire power in his sword to slow his decent to check on Blizz.

Blizz was very still, a pool of blood around her. Hunter dropped to his knees when he saw this, tears filling his eyes. "I should have helped," he said, "should have fought my fear." Obsidian appeared over the two of them. "There is no reason to cry over this," he said, "this is not as serious as it seems." "Not a serious as it seems?" Hunter asked, "she's dead, how is that not as serious as it seems?" "Like this," Obsidian replied, an orb of light in his hands. He tossed it at Blizz, and it quickly spread out and covered her.

All of the wounds on Blizz's body vanished, and she slowly got back up. Hunter rushed over and hugged her. "I thought you were dead," he said, tears still flowing. "I was," Blizz replied, "but then I wasn't." Hunter looked at her, perplexed.

"I just thought about her being alive again," Obsidian said, "and, poof, it happened."

"How touching," Darkstone said, "now that you've removed the fatality I inflicted, I shall remove all of your memories of our encounter." He snapped his fingers, and Hunter, Blizz, and Obsidian blanked out. Darkstone then grabbed Essence and warped away.

Once he was gone, the three youngsters returned to normal. "Uh," Hunter said, "weren't we just in another cave? This one's right outside of the village." "I don't know," Blizz replied. The two sibling set off to go home. Obsidian followed them. "I want to come with you guys," he said, "and live in your village." "Sure thing," Hunter replied, "but you should lose the armor." Obsidian's armor vanished, in its place a white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. "And I've never seen someone with yellow eyes before," Blizz added. Obsidian closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, they were purple.

"I think that this is the beginning of a very strange friendship," Hunter said, as the three of them headed off. Blizz and Obsidian laughed.

(Another area of the forest)

Darkstone and Essence were watching the village with interest. "It seems that this little corner of this galaxy shouldn't be wiped from existence yet after all," Darkstone said. He pulled out a comlink. "I've located the Ice Amulet," he said. Essence wasn't listening to any of this. She was too busy thinking about the boy that rescued her.

* * *

Obsidian: Wow, I didn't know Essence had a crush on me for that long...

Sonic: Well, you might have had a crush on _her _for that long if Darkstone hadn't wiped your memory of that encounter.

Shadow: What's happening next time?

Notme: No clue. I'll figure that out when it comes to me.

All: Till Then!


End file.
